This invention relates to a make-up kit and, in particular, to a make-up kit for the face which illustrates and describes for an individual how to select and apply make-up.
Various ways have been promoted or developed over the years to aid individuals in selecting and applying make-up. Typically, individuals will visit cosmetic counters at department stores or boutiques and a trained make-up consultant will look at an individual's hair and eye color, skin tone, etc., and will provide make-up advice for the individual. The make-up consultant will then select and apply the make-up while the individual is still at the store and often will provide the individual with a sheet which illustrates a made-up composite face and indicates where make-up has been applied to the individual's face.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,232,334 to Dyson ("Dyson") discloses a cosmetic apparatus which helps a make-up consultant generate an appropriate make-up pattern for a customer's face. The cosmetic apparatus includes a graticule or screen through which the make-up consultant views the customer's face and upon which the make-up consultant marks a number of predetermined locations. These locations are aligned with a selected number of significant facial points and form an outline of the customer's face. With this outline, the make-up consultant selects a reference face pattern from a group of different reference face patterns which best corresponds to the customer's face shape, i.e., heart-shaped face, diamond-shaped face, etc.
A scaled, fully made-up face pattern is then displayed on the selected reference face pattern directly or on a separate transparency overlaid on the reference pattern. This provides the make-up consultant with a fully made-up face for illustrating to the customer what make-up products are needed and how they should be applied.
In another embodiment of the Dyson patent, a video camera is used in place of the graticule, to image the customer's face on a screen at a console. This permits the make-up consultant to select via the screen significant facial points relative to the displayed image of the customer's face. Similar to the manual operation described above, a reference set of outline signals is then selected which best fits the selected facial points. A stored make-up pattern which corresponds to the selected reference set of outline signals is then displayed with the reference set to provide an image of a fully-made up face.
While the above practices exemplify various ways in which information for selecting and applying make-up is provided to an individual, each requires that the individual or customer journey to a department store or boutique for consultation with a make-up consultant. An individual, therefore, is not able to obtain informative and descriptive make-up information in the convenience of the individual's home. Furthermore, in these prior practices only a fully made-up composite face is provided to an individual who must then attempt to visualize from the composite how and where make-up is to be applied to the individual facial features. In addition, these prior practices require the individual to recall from memory any verbal directions given by the make-up consultant.
It is, therefore, an object of the present invention to provide a make-up kit which provides step-by-step customized make-up information for an individual in an easy-to-follow format.
It is a further object of the present invention to provide a make-up kit which includes make-up information for an individual's facial features which can be viewed separately for each feature or as a composite.
It is an additional object of the present invention to provide a make-up kit which provides simple illustrations and descriptions of how to select and apply make-up.
It is a further object of the present invention to provide a make-up kit which has a simple design and presentation to permit easy use and instruction.
It is a further object of the present invention to provide a make-up kit which can be used at any time, i.e., in the home or office or while traveling, without requiring consultation with a make-up consultant.
It is an additional object of the present invention to provide a make-up kit which can be based upon a particular color palette which is selected according to the needs of the individual or which can be designed to create a make-up appearance for a particular event.